The Chronicles of Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson
by Lizzy100
Summary: Their epic story of everything they've been through, plus what could have been with kalijah.
1. Hard Life

1\. Run

My name is Katerina Petrova and I was born in Bulgaria. The year is 1490 and I am ready to leave Bulgaria. I need the break, because I am unhappy at pa' pa. I was pregnant and gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but she was illegitimate. I never got to see or hold her, because pa' pa took her from the maid. I'll never forget his unforgiving words, as he left without sympathy. He left with her as he said, "You have disgraced this family!" I was born here in Bulgaria, but I feel unwelcome these days. Pa' pa doesn't look at me and ma' ma is silent. They have disowned me, but ma' ma still cares enough to comfort me when pa' pa isn't around.

I hope that when I leave tomorrow, that I'll find a safe haven and be successful. These times are hard, because my family and I have always been poor. We have always just barely skimmed by. Hopefully, my life as I know it will change for the better.

It's a beautiful day, as I walk through a foreign place. I have left now I am somewhere far away from my village. I am quiet as I walk, because no matter what I have been through, I am a lady. I must act like one, because I will never meet new people if I don't act like I should. Ladies are quiet unless spoken to. Back talk and negligence gets a lady punished. I must obey the law of the sixteenth century, because it is the right thing to do.

Soon, I meet a man that is clearly rich; very wealthy. He says his name is Lord Elijah. It surprises me when he invites me to a ball. There's a fancy ball tonight and he would like to have me meet his brothers. I oblige, because he is such a gentleman and I am alone.

"Where shall I meet you, Katerina?" he asks me.

"Outside this village, Lord Elijah."

"When?"

"I shall be there one hour before," I reply. I then do a curtsy and say, "Thank you kind sir. You have been so graciously kind to me."

"As have you, Miss Katerina."

He gives me a smile and I smile back, before I watch him walk away.

An hour before the ball, I wait for him outside the village. He arrives and escorts me to a house not far from where the ball will soon be held at. He shows me to the bathroom and tells me that there's a surprise for me there.

When I go inside, I see a dress. It's hanging over the door. I take it and close the door. It's so beautiful with such fine trims and laces. I almost don't deserve it, because I have never had such a beautiful dress before. I put the dress on and look in the mirror. It fits and I'm so beautiful in it. Tears fill my eyes, but I bleak them away. I haven't been this happy for a very long time.

I come out in the dress and take his arm, so he can escort me to the ball and introduce me to his brothers.

It isn't long before I meet them and the ball becomes lively around us.

I do a curtsy.

"Lord Niklaus. Pleasure to meet you."

"Please. That's what my mother calls me. Call me Klaus."

I hold out my hand and he takes it, before he kisses it.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Katerina. You are the most beautiful out of all the woman I have met."

"Thank you, Lord Klaus. You are very gracious."

"This is Lord Trevor," Lord Klaus introduces me.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Lord Trevor."

I do a curtsy.

"Likewise, Katerina."

"Lord Klaus, it would give me great pleasure to let Katerina stay with us. She has been cast out and has no home," Lord Elijah tells his brother.

"She may stay," Lord Klaus replies.

He gives me a smile, before he and his brother walk away. His smile says he knows something I don't, which gives me suspicion and makes me uneasy.

Lord Elijah stands in front of me and says, "Be calm, Katerina. If anything happens, rest assure, I will protect you," as if he knows what I'm feeling.

The next day, Lord Elijah and I play chase for a while until I say, "You're supposed to catch me."

"If I catch you, the game will be over," he replies with a smile and slight laugh.

I stop and look at him.

We both stop and turn to see Lord Klaus coming from the village. He stops not far from us. There's some blood on his white shirt.

"What happened?" Lord Elijah asks.

"We got into a fight with a villager," he replies.

We watch him head towards the house.

Soon, I learn that I am a doppelganger and they are vampires. I'm fine with the truth of what they are, but it's what Lord Klaus will do that scares me. He wants to break the Moon Curse tonight, but he has to kill me during the ritual. So I run for my life through foreign woods with them after me.

When I trip over a trig and then get to my feet, I see Lord Elijah.

"Please. I can't run anymore," I beg.

"There's a cabin that way." He takes out a necklace and hands it to me. I take it and he continues. "Take this and show the woman there this necklace. Tell her that I sent you. Go. I can't hold them off for much longer."

I run with what strength I have left, and soon reach the cabin. I bang frantically on the door, hoping that I won't be caught.

A few minutes later, an old woman opens the door and another woman comes to stand at her side. I show the necklace as I hastily say, "Elijah sent me. Please. You have to help me."

A moment later, the younger woman turns and looks at the older woman.

"Bring her food and water."

The older woman nods once, and the younger woman says to me, "Quickly. Come inside."

I oblige and she closes the door behind me.

When I have eaten and have had water, the younger woman leaves the bedroom. I'm seated on the bed.

Soon, the younger woman comes back into the bedroom with Lord Trevor. The old woman watches them on the side lines, as they argue.

"I'm taking her back to Klaus. Maybe he'll show us some mercy."

"He'll sacrifice her."

"Then so be it."

"I love her, Rose."

"Don't you get it? Anyone that double crosses Klaus ends up in his debt."

While Rose and Lord Trevor argue, I slit my wrists with my dagger. Rose smells the blood and comes over to me.

"What happened?"

"I tripped. It happened in the woods."

"No. I would've smelled it."

She bites her wrist.

"No. Please, just let me die."

She forces her blood down my throat and then takes her wrist away. I gag and she and Lord Trevor go back to arguing. As they do so, I see a length of rope hanging from the ceiling. I tie a noose, stand on a chair, put the rope around my throat, and knock the chair over. Then everything goes black.

When I wake up, I'm on the bed and in transition to become a vampire.

"Why did you do it? I would've helped you escape," Lord Trevor says, as he stands over me.

"No. You would've helped me run, and that would never have been enough."

I get to my feet.

Rose comes at me with a stake, but I push the old woman between us. Rose accidentally stakes her, instead and the blood overwhelms my senses. I bite into the side of the old woman's neck, before I look at Lord Trevor.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I go back to her neck and drink.

"Don't you see? She used your love for her against you," Rose tells Lord Trevor.

A moment later, I throw the old woman at Rose and then flee the cabin.

When I arrive back at my village by horseback, everyone is dead; slaughtered; I weep over my ma' ma who's on her back with her throat torn open. Pa' pa and the maid are on the floor in the same position with the same wound. Uncle Cornelius is against the wall by the door of the bedroom with a sword through his chest.

Soon, I flee from my village on horseback. Klaus did this to get back at me for running. He's a monster! He ruined my life!

Soon after, I go to England but am later banished I'm young and don't have anyone to teach me how to act human, so I was found out. So I travel around the world and make up my mine to go to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

When I arrive in America, I change my name to Katherine Pierce.

When I arrive in 1864, my story is that I'm an orphan, due to my family being killed in a fire. I stay at the Salvatore boarding house on their estate. I meet Giuseppe and then Stefan, his younger son. And then, when the oldest one, Damon, comes home from fighting in the war for the south to see his brother, I meet him too.

After a while, I let them know that I am a vampiress. I compel Stefan not to be afraid of me, since he's so afraid when I tell him. Damon isn't afraid, though. Each night, I give them a little of my blood.

When Pearl, another vampire and my friend shows me that there's something called vervain that some of the villagers are buying, this worries me. Secretly, I make a deal with George Lockwood to help me escape if a vampire raid comes. He agrees.

When the night of the vampire raid comes to be, George helps me escape after I give him the Moonstone. Sadly, I had to sacrifice Emily, a good witch, and all of my vampire family. I wish I didn't have to, but this is survival. Pearl and her daughter, Annabelle, are alive though. Anna escaped, and I made sure that Pearl would end up in the tomb. As for Damon and Stefan that I fell for, they were shot dead in the street by their father for trying to save me. They will think I'm dead when they awaken in transition.

2\. Attacked

The year is 2013 and I live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. My name is Elijah Mikaelson and I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid like my brothers and sister. our father and mother are dead. Our family is unlike others, because we feud for so long. I'm not like my brothers and sister, though. I'm far from it. I live by loyalty, honor, justice, love, and doing the right thing. I love them, even though I'm not like them. I don't take things out on others and I don't go for revenge, like Klaus and Kohl and Rebecca do. But no matter what, I still love Katerina. And though we may feud, our words of promise still mean everything. "Now and forever," is our promise to one another. It means that no matter what, we'll stay together until we are no more.

It's a dark night, as I walk casually through the woods. It's one of the few things I enjoy the most. It's enjoyable, and it helps me think if I need to. Tonight is beautiful with a full moon shining overhead. Everything is quiet, except for the crickets chirping.

I stop, sensing it; a vampire. Then I'm attacked by him. He pins me down on the ground on my back, his hand around my throat.

"Elijah," he says.

"Yeah; and you are?" I say through the pain of his hold, having never seen him before.

"Judas; an old enemy of Klaus'; I'm sending a message to him," he answers me.

"What's the message?" I ask.

"You'll know soon enough," he replies.

In a swift motion, he stabs me with a dagger and I smell vervain. Pain surges through me, as he stabs me. Then everything goes black.

3\. Helper

I'm taking a walk through the woods, when I smell the scent of another vampire. So I follow it and before long, I see an unfamiliar vampire walking away from Elijah.

At vamp speed, I throw him to the ground and stake him with a stake. Then I'm instantly kneeling down at Elijah's side. I smell vervain, but I don't care. It's Elijah. I pull the dagger out of his chest and toss it to the ground. His wound quickly heals, but he's still unconscious. I lightly pat his right cheek with my hand to wake him up.

"Elijah," I call. "Wake up. It's me."

After a few minutes, he slowly wakes up, and I smile down at him in greeting.

"What happened?" I question, though I'm sure I can guess.

"He called himself Judas and said he was sending a message to my brother. I don't know what the message was. He wouldn't tell me."

"Well, then we'll never know. I killed him," I inform him.

"Well done, Katerina."

I get to my feet, and then help Elijah to his.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Not to worry, Katerina. I'm okay."

I smile and he smiles back.

"What do you say I walk with you?" I ask.

"That would be very kind," he replies.

So we walk side by side silently for a while. Sometimes, the silence between us tells everything. Elijah and I don't need words. We only need the smallest gesture, or to look into one another's eyes, to know what we want or need; and if either one needs help, we'll be there for one another. That's how our relationship works.

Once outside the Mikaelson place, we say our farewells and I head home to the boarding house. It's not much of a home, but it has extra rooms for me to stay in. It's not much of a home, because Damon and Stefan show me physically and verbally that I'm not welcome. What choice do I have, though? I can't be homeless.

4\. Safe

I head inside and upstairs towards my room. Because Judas is dead, I won't tell Klaus that he went after me. He doesn't have to know, unless he asks.

I walk into my room and close the door, before I go over to my bed and lay down. It's time for me to go to bed. I'm okay, but I should sleep the vervain off. I close my eyes to let sleep come to me.

When I awaken a few hours later, I feel refreshed. Vervain doesn't give hybrids a strong reaction. It only happens with regular vampires. All it does to hybrids is make them black out. It's worst for vampires, though. It makes them weak.

I get to my feet and jump out my window. I would like to make sure Katerina made it home safely.

When I arrive outside the Salvatore place, I can hear that she has.

I smile happily at that. I then head back home and await when tomorrow morning is to come.


	2. Our Happy Ending

Introduction

They say life sucks and then you die. They also say to "grab it while you can," because things can happen in a blink of an eye. Things come and go so fast, you don't want to leave words unspoken, because things happen so fast that someday, it may be too late to say those unspoken words. They also say to work for everything you want and need in life. Well, there are two people who learned the hard way about how much life sucks. One, a vampire; the other, a vampiress who later was turned back into a human. This is their story. It's not all flying colors. It's full of love, betrayal, forgiveness, hatred, fear, deception, Hope, Faith, and both physical and mental battles. It's mostly black and white. So, enjoy the best you can.

Katerina

In the late 1400's in a village in Bulgaria, there lived a girl by the name of Katerina Petrova. Her father had chosen who she should marry, but she fell in love with another man. No one knew who, but it wasn't long before her pregnancy was found out. She bore a healthy, baby girl but because she was illegitimate, she didn't get to see her or hold her. Instead, her daughter was taken away by her father to never be seen again. Katerina begged her father to reconsider, but to no avail. And the last thing her father said to her was "You have disgraced this family!" after that, she was disowned by her family and banished to England.  
In 1492 she met Trevor who, on Lord Niklaus' Birthday at an elegant ball, introduced her to Lord Elijah and then Lord Niklaus. Trevor fell for her at first sight, but it wasn't until later that Elijah fell for Katerina. He and Klaus had brought her to their home to give her shelter but also, because Klaus was trying to break the curse his mother had set upon him 1,000 years ago. Katerina was the key to lifting it. Close to the time of the full moon, Elijah had fallen for her and had told her everything to save her. And so she ran for her life and was found by Trevor who gave her a moonstone and directed her to a cabin to save her life.  
When the woman at the cabin, Rose, found out what Trevor had done, she wanted to take her back to Klaus. That never happened though, because Katerina hung herself and then woke up in transition. She completed the transition to become a vampire by killing the old woman who owned the cabin. Then she fled and went to Bulgaria where she found her entire village, including her family, slaughtered by Klaus. After she cried over her ma'ma, she fled and learned on her own how to stay under everyone's radar and how to control her vampire urges. Every trick she learned, she learned on her own.  
For 500 years, she always slipped through Klaus' fingers. She never stayed in one place too long.  
In 1498, she went back to Bulgaria and searched for her daughter in every village, but couldn't find her. So she left.  
In 1864, after rescuing Emily's life and making friends with Pearl and Anna, she came to Mystic Falls. She stayed at the Salvatore boarding house where she met Giuseppe's younger son, Stefan Salvatore, first. And after she had fallen for him, she met Damon Salvatore who she also fell for. And after a while, she told the brothers what she was. Stefan was afraid, so she had to compel him not to be afraid. Damon was a total different story. He wasn't afraid and he knew everything every step of the way. But then the vampire raid came and she was taken. She made a deal with George Lockwood though, and in exchange of her handing the Moonstone over to him, he let her go free and she left town.  
In 2009, she returned to Mystic Falls, Virginia and died horrible things until Klaus came in 2010. She did everything that was connected to her doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. She turned Caroline into a vampire, was responsible for Tyler triggering the werewolf curse, indirectly got Mason Lockwood killed by the hands of Damon, cut off John Gilbert's fingers, and made everyone crazy pretending to be Elena.  
In 2010, Klaus came to town to break the curse, which he succeeded in by killing Elena, Elena's Aunt Jenna, a werewolf named Jules, and a witch.  
In 2011, the rest of the Originals resurfaced and everyone tried to kill Klaus. Klaus' brother, Finn, was killed by Stefan. Soon after, Sage and Troy who were in Finn's bloodline, died.  
Later, Alaric Saltzman killed Klaus' mom, Esther, and Klaus killed his own dad, Mikael. Then Katherine fled so Klaus wouldn't kill her.  
In 2012, Elena and Jeremy killed Kol, another one of Klaus' brothers, because Kol tried to cut off Jeremy's arm and Klaus was too late.  
In 2013, the cure for vampirism was shoved down Katherine's throat by Elena and Katherine began to die of old age after she met her long lost daughter, now a vampire, Nadia Petrova. She tried to find a solution, but in the end, she died and so did Nadia, because Tyler bit Nadia.  
In 2014, Damon died but six months later, he was brought back to life.

Elijah

In the new world which later was founded by the Founding Families as Mystic Falls, Elijah was born as the second eldest 1,000 years ago, to Esther and Mikael Mikaelson. Freya was the first born and Mikael's favorite, but Esther when Mikael came back home after a hunt, told him that Freya died from sickness. It devastated him. Then Elijah and then Finn were born. After came Kol, Klaus, Henrik, and Rebekah all in that order.  
When Klaus was born, Mikael was proud. He thought Klaus would be a warrior son he always wanted. But then he found out that he was born due to his unfaithful wife. Esther had had an affair with the alpha of the werewolf pack. Mikael was enraged. He was even more enrage after Henrik was killed on a full moon night, and so he killed Klaus' real father. Mikael was always striking out at Klaus, because he no longer loved him. He even stopped Elijah from teaching him how to use a bow and arrow, when Elijah was only nine and Klaus was seven.  
When they grew up, Mikael was even worse. He would beat and whip him so bad that there were times Elijah and Rebekah had to step in.  
A while later, Elijah and Klaus both fell in love with Tatia. Esther thought it would destroy them and she was devastated by the loss of two of her children, so she used Tatia's blood with a dark magic spell to make her entire family, including Mikael, turn into vampires. It killed Tatia and so Elijah and Klaus hated her for that. Klaus even killed Esther and told the others that Mikael did it. Then they made a promise saying, "We stick together, always and forever."  
For 1,ooo years, they ran and hid from Mikael, but that didn't stop Klaus from killing. Elijah was never the one to kill unless need be. He was all for control, while Klaus was known for being impulsive.  
In New Orleans in 1820, Elijah had fallen for a witch named Celeste, but it was short lived when she was killed indirectly by Klaus, when Klaus sent a rumor that the high volume of bodies were result of the witches seeking blood sacrifices for their rituals.  
In 1882, Elijah and Rebekah went to the opera house together. It was a moment that only they shared together.  
In 1919, Mikael came for them, leaving bodies in his wake, burning the city to the ground, and the siblings barely escaped.  
In 2010, Elijah came to Mystic Falls to collect Elena for Klaus, but the Salvatores rescued her and Elijah killed Trevor for Klaus for helping Katerina all those years ago. He spared Rose, believing that killing Trevor was enough punishment for her, since she had loved Trevor very much. Then he made a deal with Elena that none of her friends and family would be harmed by him, in exchange in helping to kill Klaus. Elijah failed, though.  
In 2013, Elijah met Katherine on his way out. She showed him she loved and trusted him, by giving him the cure and telling him that he doesn't owe her anything, and that she'd let him decide where they stand.  
After Klaus left Mystic Falls to deal with some witches in New Orleans, so did Elijah. He told her goodbye, despite how much she pleaded for him to stay saying, "It's our turn."  
That night, Elena shoved the cure down her throat.  
After she and Nadia died, no one told Elijah; not even before she died.  
The last thing he said to her was, "Goodbye, Katerina."

Dying

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore boarding house, as human Katherine Pierce dreamt of her past in a room in bed.

*Flashback-Bulgaria 1490*

Katerina Petrova sat up in bed and looked at the maid.  
"Let me see her. Please."  
The maid started to, but her father came in and said, "What are you doing, woman? Bring her to me."  
The maid obeyed and her father took her from the maid.  
"No! Pa'pa, please!" she begged, tears streaming down her face.  
He stopped at the doorway and looked at her.  
"No! You have disgraced this family!"  
She could only watch, as he left.  
*end*

*Flashback-England, 1492*

It was a dark night, as she stood beside Trevor at an elegant ball, meeting Elijah and Klaus.  
"Pleasure to meet you," Elijah said. "This is my brother, Lord Niklaus. It's his Birthday."  
Klaus kissed her hand and she did a curtsy.  
"Katerina is from Bulgaria," Trevor informed him.  
Klaus said something in Bulgarian and she praised him saying, "Very good."  
When she called him Lord Niklaus, he said, "That's the name my mother gave me. Please. Call me Klaus."  
*end*

*Flashback-England, 1492*

It was a beautiful day, as she and Elijah spent the day outside. Elijah chased her about and after a while, she stopped.  
"You're meant to catch me," she said with some laughter.  
"Well if I catch you, the game will be over."  
They sat down on a bench.  
"I do not understand why he courts me. It's like he doesn't care about me at all. Trevor loves me, but true love is not real, unless it is returned. Do you agree?"  
"I do not believe in love, Katerina."  
"That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"  
A moment later, Klaus returned from the village.  
*end*

*Flashback-Pennsylvania and Mystic Falls, Present Day*

It was a dark night, as she stood in front of Elijah, the man she loved who had chased her for 500 years, because he loved her and because he was loyal to his brother.  
"I want you to trust me, just as I'm trusting you," she told him, as she handed him the cure. "You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here." Then she walked off.

The next night at the Mikaelson place, he broke up with her.  
"Elijah, it's our turn. Please."  
"Goodbye, Katerina."  
She could only watch, as he walked away.  
*end*

*Present*

Damon Salvatore walked towards her sleeping form with a pillow.  
"Put the pillow down, Damon," Liz Forbes, the mother of Caroline and the Sheriff of Mystic Falls said.  
"It'll put her out of her misery and she'll be out of our hair," he replied.  
"And then I'll have to arrest you for murder," she replied.  
He through it to the floor, seeing her point.

A few days later, she died. She was out of their hair and Damon, Tyler, Elena, Klaus, and Bonnie were celebrating. No one ever told Elijah, though.

Too Late

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Klaus and Elijah stood in the cemetery, facing each other. Elijah was stuck in there with Klaus. Both thought they'd lost the mother of Klaus' child.  
"What did you think would happen? That she would be born into a peaceful home? That the mother of your child would be alive to see her child? I needed her. I let this person in. I don't let people in. You know that. I needed her and you have broken me," Elijah said.  
"More than your precious Katerina?" Klaus inquired with a smile.  
Elijah realized there was some meaning behind that.  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing. Apparently, she got a taste of her own medicine when she tried to kill Elena. Elena shoved the cure down her throat. Last I hard a few months back, she was dying of old age."  
Elijah pinned him to the side of a mausoleum.  
"You kept that from me?" he said, angry, but trying not to growl at him.  
"Well, I couldn't have you distracted while you were helping me become King, now could I?"  
"As soon as Hope has been taken somewhere safe, I'm leaving."  
He let Klaus go.

After Hope had been taken to Rebekah safely, Elijah called Caroline in hopes that there was still time to save her, but she told him as nicely as she could what he had all missed and that he was too late.  
He hung up and sat heavily on his bed, deep in memories and thoughts. If only he had at least checked on her, he could've known and helped her. For all he knew, she had died in torment and pain and misery and betrayal. He had left her without even checking on her. He had left her for his brother; his family. Katerina had been right. It was their turn to get, or at least try to get, their happy ending, and he had blown it. She could've died waiting for him to save her once again, or to even return, but he hadn't. Why didn't she call? Was she mad? Did she die angry at him for leaving her?  
He put his phone away and got to his feet. He had to do something, or he'd go on a rampage and he wasn't Klaus. For Katerina's memory, he wouldn't go on a rampage. Instead, he had a better idea. She was recently deceased. It shouldn't take long. Witches could talk to, see, and summon spirits. He had questions that he needed answers to, or he'd over think her death too much. So, he headed back to the cemetery to speak to Davina.

Our Turn

When he walked in, he couldn't help but smile. Even death couldn't keep her away. He was so happy, he wanted to kiss her and more, but he wouldn't while in the presence of a witch.  
He was instantly in front of her.  
"Katerina," he greeted.  
"Elijah," she replied with a smile.  
"Words cannot describe how happy I am to see you," he said.  
"Yes, well, I didn't want to be sucked into oblivion and I did tell you that it's our turn."  
"Shall we go then? Right now we have to stay, but as soon as our enemies have fallen, you and I will spend the rest of our lives wherever you want. It's our turn."  
They smiled at each other.  
"Let's go," she replied.

Once in his bedroom with the door closed, they started making out, taking clothes off, going to third base on his bed. This was them making up and starting over; something they both knew they should've done a very long time ago.


End file.
